


Bloodlines: part 3

by Lightguardian79



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Robin (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barry has just an hard time to adjust to everything, But yes to their new grandparents, Canon Relationships, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Five Years Later, Non-Canon Relationship, Owen and Bart say no to grandpa Thawne rights, Post-Endgame, Wally West is Alive, the Garricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: FINALLY THE END OF THIS SERIES ! WHICH MEANS I CAN NOW ENTIRE FOCUS ON TWO WORLDS AND LEGACY !!!
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Bart Allen & Eobard Thawne, Bart Allen & Owen Mercer, Bart Allen/Cissie King-Jones, Dick Grayson & Cissie King-Jones, Eobard Thawne & Gorilla Grodd, Tim Drake & Owen Mercer
Series: Bloodlines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bloodlines: part 3

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE END OF THIS SERIES ! WHICH MEANS I CAN NOW ENTIRE FOCUS ON TWO WORLDS AND LEGACY !!!

Palo Alto, 10:00  
 **Third P.O.V.**  
  


After a long night but a good sleep, Bart was finally recovering of the events of last night and now he has to think about revealing his origins to Barry which was hard. However the speedster must admit Artemis is right: the longer he take to tell him the truth the better it is for Reverse Flash because he could used it as a diversion and a weakness against Barry and with what happened yesterday, Bart couldn't take another betrayal. Even though he promised to tell it to his grandfather, its still a hard task and he will need support. Fortunately for him, he has more than one ally who won't judge him because of his blood relatives. His thouths were interrupted when Wally ruffled his hair and talked to him.

"How was the night, kid ?"

_Guess I can add him to my support list_ he thought "Good and I definitively need it." he answered

"Why did you decide to do about this whole mess ?"

"I'm sure of one thing: I prefer to have someone staying by my side no matter what and the best is someone already knowing everything. But I don't know how to tell him, I mean I'm gonna to tell Barry my other grandfather is the one who killed his mom. If that isn't awkward..."

"Go nut." said Wally

"Wait what !?"

"Go directly for what you came, don't wait."

"When you say I should go directly, you mean... I must tell him the truth... By taking the straight way and not using any diversion or making sure he is comfortable ?" demanded the new Kid Flash, to be sure he understood well what is cousin just told him.

"The faster you get this off your chest and mind, the better it will be for all of us." Wally replied and he was smacked on the head by his girlfriend.

"Are you fucking serious ? Do you want to cause a heart attack to your uncle ?"

"No offense Bart but he hid the truth for what ? Five years ? He had time to find a way to talk about his family."

"He also hid it better than me. However must I recall you he didn't expect the whole thing exploding on his face ? I think he has every right to freak over informations being leaked without his consent especially since Robin played it solo and discovered Bart's bloodline which caused Robin to be angry for no reasons and just fucked up his friendship with your cousin coming from a post apocalyptic future. And while I mention the future, I'm not a speedster, I'm not a scientist and I don't know how time travel work but I'm betting he had to be careful with what informations he share with us or the consequences will be disastrous." developped Artemis

"Oh and you take that from what ? Back to the Future ? Terminator ?" asked the elder speedster in the house, almost shouting.

"It's the truth." the couple turned their head to the brunette who looked at them with one of the most serious expression they ever seen on the time traveler. And now Wally could see the similarity between Eobard Thawne and his cousin. The way they looked like each other when they are serious and are talking about time travel shocked the old sidekick of Flash to the point he froze while listening to the younger. "Time travel is dangerous, every word, every action can have great consequences. It can even reach the point of rewrite reality, change people or destroy the new timeline created by the time traveler. This is why I didn't interact that much with all of you at the beginning or cause you to become suspicious of me, wallman. I couldn't take that risk until I make sure the Reach was no more a danger for the Earth even if it meant to sacrifice my life for it" explained Bart.

"And now ? What is going to happen ?" asked Artemis

"The changes I made in the past were enough to create a divergence between your present and my future to the point our two times are no longer connected."

"You mean you create a paradox ?" asked Wally, fascinated and shocked by what he just learned

"I prefer to call it a new timeline but if it is a paradox then it is a small one, a very small one." he insisted with a weird smile while he was screaming internally _THANK GODS IT IS A SMALLER ONE! WE DON'T NEED A SECOND FLASHPOINT PARADOX!_

"Okay... I'm not sure we needed to know that but it still good to have a lesson on it in case..."

"DON'T JINX IT !!!" shouted the two speedsters. The retired archer held her hands up in sign of defeat and the boys sighed but not for long. Bart's communicator bleeped twice, Kid Flash touched it but not before he glared towards Artemis. "Kid Flash on" he said

" _Good"_ replied Kaldur voice _"I need you to the Watchtower, there's a mission. A mission in which the team will cooperate with the Outsiders."_

"The Outsiders ? What is the big problem Aquaman ?"

_"It is related to the Reach. You're the only one I told that for the moment, I suppose I do not need to tell you why."  
_

_"_ I'll be there. Kid Flash out." 

The two retired heroes looked at him, waiting for an explanation and hoping it is something easy. Bart told them it was related to the Reach, Wally put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I don't know if they are back or if it's a trap from the Light but be careful."

"I will." comforted Bart before to leave the house, using his superspeed.

"What do you think is it ?" asked Artemis

"I don't know but I'm sure of one thing... They will give their all whatever is the situation."

****

Watchtower  
12:00

When the speedster arrived in the Watchtower, the batfamily and the Outsiders were already there. But he didn't look in the direction of Robin and because of this Tim lowered his head as a sign of shame and frustration. He knew he broke their relation but the boy wonder didn't though it will go the point where Bart won't even look at him.

While Kid Flash was discussing with Kaldur'ahm, Nightwing did his best to comfort his little brother as discret as he could be. During this time, the Outsiders were talking between them or with the team.

As for Owen, he was alone, closing his eyes and back leaning on the wall, waiting for the mission to begin. He heard footsteps, open one of his eye and saw Grace approaching him.

"You think things will be better if you stay alone ?"

"I'm not blind while it seems to be your case." he replied and the warrior wait for more details "The heroes... They still remember what my dad did before he died and while I'm with Nightwing, they don't seem to be convince I'm one of the good guy. Even though Robin and I are in better terms, I won't say we are best friends but we can trust each other."

"Maybe they don't see the reason why you play the heroes now ? Yes you have a debt towards Black Lightning but those young heroes... They need a better one and us too." revealed Grace.

"So that's why you want to kick my ass each time you see me. You expect I will betray all of you ? Sorry to disappoint you but you have to give up this idea because I have a reason to fight along the Outsiders, the Justice League or the team but if I told to it anyone it will have consequences for a person I care for and this person has already suffer enough in his life. I won't let people or heroes hurt that person even if it's the last thing I do." said Boomer with a determined voice before to walk where everyone was assemble followed by his teammate once she sighed.

"Thank you to have respond to our call. You may not know why you are here but believe me when I said the fate of the world depends of the success of this mission." started Aquaman and everyone was listening to him. "Like some of you noticed, I was talking with Kid Flash before this reunion and you know I won't discuss things with a younger hero without good reason." explained Kaldur.

"And this reason is... ?" asked Garfield.

"The Reach. We have reasons to think the Reach still communicate with the Light and that some of them had stayed hidden on Earth despite the interdiction of the Green Lanterns."

A few gasped were heard, others started to talk between them but those who got a violent reaction were Owen, Jaime and Cissie. Boomerang try to hide his hatred for them by clenching his teeths and fists, Blue started to panick and Cissie held one of Bart's hand tightly to reassured herself and be sure her boyfriend won't disappear. The speedster didn't ignore her and squeezed her hand to comfort her before to look at her with a firm and comforting gaze.

"I'm still there and I know we will both watch each other on this mission. I trust you with my life." he whispered

"And I do too." she replied before her attention came back on the Justice League's leader.

"I knew a few will react badly to their possible return, this is why I required the help of the Outsiders. They'll lead all the squads except one who will be under Kid Flash command, Nightwing and Captain Boomerang will be with you as advisors in case..." started Kaldur.

"Don't worry, I got it. I suppose I choose who will be with me besides the two boys." interrupted Bart while pointing Owen and Dick.

"Yes but only two other people." replied the atlantean. "After that, you'll be the first to go and you'll receive the orders once in position."

"Very well. Arrowette, Robin you're coming with me." the girl nodded but the boy wonder was surprised, he didn't expect to be taken in his... teammate squad but he won't complain. Here comes his chance to rebuild a bond of trust and Bart makes the thing very clear when he passed next to him.

"I have time to think before I come here and I realized maybe I was a little too harsh the other night but I meant all these words. You will have one chance, only one. Mess it up and our only contact will be on missions."

"Don't worry, it isn't part of my plans. I won't fail you and disappoint you once more." promised Tim

"I'll be the judge of it." explained Bart "But we lose enough time. If the Reach are really back then we have to act now." recalled Kid Flash, walking towards the Zeta tube, Robin following him as soon as possible. The two older brothers looked at each other before to join their little brother, Cissie sighed before to look at all the girls who gave her support and wished her good luck on a non verbally way and as much as they can give. The red archer smiled before to run towards the four boys. Once they were together, they all took the zeta-tube and disappeared in the yellow beam to go where they wanted.

"We will all do the same things once we know our teams and where we are going ?" supposed Blue Beetle

"Yes, Kid Flash already know the plan, this is why he went first. Now listen very well I will give you with who you're gonna to work and where you will be send."

****

An Unknow island, 13:00

**Arrowette P.O.V.**

He took us three hours to finally reach our destination and the least we can say is it surprised us: We have in front our eyes a freaking **artificial** island with a real ecosystem. Is that the Reach who created this ? And they wanted to reduce our planet as a destroyed place while they are capable of such beautiful thing !? I'm saying that but I know it hide something, such place can't exist without consequences.

"They started to create it...." hissed our leader

"You know what is it ?" I asked.

"The Circle of Death... Or also know in the future as the so called Reach _paradise_. That's how those damn aliens called it and those under their control through the Reach drink which means 90% of the population on Earth."

"I can understand why it is call like this but..." started Nightwing

"But you don't have good memories of it, right ?" finished Robin

"And with your reasons, I suppose." said Boomerang and honestly I agree with him. The way Bart had said paradise means it was more hell than paradise.

"All the people send there never returned, everyone thought those who were there weren't working anymore because they had done a good job. But the reality is more horrible. The Reach send metahumans who had any connections to the League, close or not, even the enemies didn't escape to this rule and they took their time with their victims and only one person was there at the time." explained the younger

"I probably know the answer to this question but... How do you know that ?" asked Robin

"I was there and I affirm you, the Circle of Death as nothing to do with a paradise. This place is a living hell. They pushed experiments on metahumans on a more extreme level, each time I was send back to my cell, I was almost dead I couldn't move, my whole body was aching in pain. And every three hours they started again. I'm the only one who escape this place and I took with me the plans but no before to wreck havoc the island and their army. It's after that and to have stole a precious thing that I could build the time machine, return in the past and make sure to stop the Reach." related Bart to our little group and I could see Owen was pissed off but not a little like really pissed off and ready to snap a few Reach necks. There's a story under what he feels but I won't point it, at least not now. We have a mission to accomplish, a mission where I finally understood the aim

"So this mission is about to destroy the island." I deduced

"Yes, there's three island, we take care of this one because in my future it is the most important, the Reach stocked precious ressources in this one and I also know this one better which means I know all the weakness of this island and since it still in construction..."

"It's our chance to strike, to make them understand they should have respect the Green Lanterns accords." declared Owen

"The others will take care of the two others island while we are here. So what's your plan, Kid ?" demanded Nightwing

"There are three pillars in each island of the Circle of Death which allow to the islands to function perfectly. We will divide in three groups to destroy these pillars. Nightwing, Arrowette you are together, you'll take care of the one near to our position. Robin, Captain Boomerang, both of you will in the same group to demolish the one located on the south east" explained our leader and I realized something.

"Are you sure of this ? You'll be alone ! I mean... We just learn you destroyed that island by yourself in the future and probably not in the best conditions but you sure it will be okay ?"

"I share the same concern as our archer." admit Boomer

"Don't worry I'll be careful, I don't want to experience _that_ again." he told us and I knew it was at _this moment_ he was referring, the one he told me on Mount Justice, yesterday. But I could see the confusion on the eyes of the others, I am the only one here who knows how much he suffered, how it affected him. Bart took a deep breath before he spoke once again "You told me to be careful but the same goes for all of you. This island and what would happen is staying secret secret for a good reason: the Reach are watching it and powerful guards are here too. There's a chance for Black Beetle to be here too which means we have to stay low. Can I count on you ?" We all nodded "Very well then the mission can start now."

He disappeared in his usual lightning when he start running, leaving the four of us alone but not for so long. We looked to each other before to nod and separated our ways. 

Even though we didn't team up often, I don't think me and Nightwing will have any problems. It's more like for Robin and Boomerang I'm worried about, without forget I didn't ask to Kid Flash how his talk with Timmy went. And I wasn't the only one.

"Kid Flash putted Boomerang and Robin in the same team in purpose. I just hope it will go like he wanted."

"The only thing we can do is to trust them. Kid knows what will happen if we don't succeed and I think they got the message." I add but I'm not sure if I am right or wrong.

****

**Owen P.O.V.**

I have more than one thought in my head and some of them are not glorious: what I would give to kill those goddamn aliens and make them pay for what they did to my little brother. But here's my chance however in a non-lethal way, it is the only drawback, doesn't mean I will not consider it as a small victory. And while I'm still on victories, I take the fact that Bart give a chance to little bird by making him work with me as a one too, Robin also knew it which explaine the little smile he has.

But this is no time for rejoicing, we have a mission to do and it is one of the most important we gave me, I will not fail it.

"Any idea on how destroy those pillars ?" I asked to Robin

"I would have said explosions but Kid Flash ordered us to stay low and making explosions will 1) blow our cover, 2) if Black Beetle is here then explosions will get us expose and it will compromise the mission. Or with what we know, we can't allow that, we have to play it smart." replied Robin

"So the old fashion way." I decided

"Basically, yes..." told me Tim but afer a few seconds he realized what I said "How do you want to destroy something on the old way if it's a FREAKING pillar."

"In the future we learn to never said what we were thinking with the correct words, always using metaphors to code our message or our discussions. Don't forget we were watched. So when Bart said a pillar, he probably was talking about a electronic system which make the island difficult to find but also to permit it to function the way it work." I explained

"Kind of giant computer, monioring the entire island but the command is divide between the three pillars."

"Exactly and since it is a computer, we can destroy it with our hands or hack it in a way it won't work anymore."

"I take care of the hacking part. Think you can watch the surrounding areas while I do my part."

"I can do that and by the way... That's a good plan, just make sure there aren't any hidden weapons before to do anything." I winked and he had a little smirk.

"No promise." he replied before to look in the air, I did the same thing and we both started to slow down. We could caught a glimpse of the pillar which was a tower and I'm betting at the summit the Reach install a satellite, conected to the two towers.

We hide in the bush and noticed many Reach soldiers and we have to stay low so no fight which means we have to infiltrate the place... Or not. I saw Drake with a virtual computer and I understood what he was doing.

"You can hack it from there ?"

"Yes, the signal is strong for whatever reason, I just need time."

"How much ?"

"Since we are talking about hacking alien technology, I would said twenty minutes. You can cover me until I finished."

"Trust me Robin, I won't let you down. Just one more thing.. Nightwing will do the same thing while Arrowette cover him but Bart doesn't know how to hack so how."

"Don't worry for him, he has more than one trick." assured the little bird to me but it's easier to said than to be done, mostly on the worrying part... And also because my big brother senses are tingling... I hope he won't do something stupid.

****

**Bart P.O.V.**

  
If Owen knew what I was planning to do he would have fucking kick my ass or yell at me or both of them. And maybe not only him... But the thing is in five years I forgot to take hacking lessons. Yeah I know this is stupid, I know how to built a freaking time machine but when it comes to hacking I don't have knowledge on it.

But there's no time to think. I must do my part of the job by infiltrating the inside of the building and what the rest don't know is the pillar I took is the most dangerous one. I'm definitively dead at the end of this mission.

If I'm not wrong, in forty years the path of the guards didn't change so when I was near of the tower, I went on a tree and wait for minutes to pass until a guard pass near to me. While I was waiting for my prey to come, I watched my surroundings and its not surprising to understand why the Reach called it a paradise, all the artificial vegetation looks like a real one, there is only one thing missing: animals. But I will not be surprised if I learn animals were supposed to be me and those who were tortured on this island.

I heard a branch cracking probably because someone was coming and focus on my target. When he was under my position, I jumped on him and give him a punch on the liver which cause the Reach to have no more air then I gave a blow behind his neck. He fall on the ground and he will stay on it for a while.

I hide the body away from the last pillar and I took his armor to disguise into him and make sure I could go inside without being notice, I hope he catch a cold, it will be a sweet little revenge for everything they've done.. It was weird to wear the armor of the simple reach soldier but it was for a good cause so I took a deep breath before to begin my infiltration.

I came back to the tower and without raising suspicions, I enter the building. Now I just have to find the computer. But as soon as I make one step, a deep voice interrupted me and it was Black Beetle with a new scarab since Blue destroyed the previous one five years ago.

"You are arriving at the right time soldier. Our new partner wanted five soldiers but there was only four so you'll join the others." he ordered to me while pointing to behind his back. I gave him an affirmative answer before to follow the direction.

Inside of my head, I was thinking... So it was a new partner and not the Light at the origins of the Reach returns on Earth... Slight change of plans: I'll try to have informations on him before to crash the mode. Besides I could compromise the mission if I don't obey to this damn Beetle.

But my thoughts were cut by a little lightning appearing on my fingers which means one thing: another speedster was here and knowing how lucky I am, there is great chance its exactly the **one** I didn't want to see. When the door opened, I was shocked by what I saw: the four Reach soldiers were standing up, straight as I never seen it before, not even when the Ambassador was in front of them.

I rapidly noticed the reason of their strange behavior: Gorilla Grodd standing behind the Reverse Flash who had a freaking predator smile when he saw me.

"I am glad you came, Bart."

****

**Third P.O.V.**

**"** You can retire those disgusting pieces of armor now even though it was smart."

"What are you doing here ? Both of you."

"Is it hard to believe for once I manipulated people to do a good action."

"Flashnews Thawne and I'm not sorry for the pun but it is really hard to believe when people know you didn't hesitate to abandon your family just to continue your revenge on Flash when he was already _dead._ " gritted Bart.

"And here I am to prove you're wrong. I'm doing this for family. We don't hurt my blood and my offspring without consequences and more especially..." Thawne disappeared and Bart knew where he was going so he turned around and wanted to throw a punch but Reverse catch his fist before to approach his face "the one gifted with _our powers."_ He insisted to the our in purpose, to know at what he was referring to.

Kid Flash managed to free his fist with a swift and dry movement which was a way to show his displeasure.

"Imagine I believe you for one second, it still doesn't explain why you're here and why Grodd is here too."

_"Grodd can explain it. Father was searching for Grodd and he found me, he explained to Grodd what happened to you in the future. You were tortured, experimented just like Grodd before he freed himself of the chain put by humans and make them pay. The Reach has hurt Grodd's people, Grodd wants revenge just like Father for what they did to family, to you."_

"So you're both here for revenge against the Reach." assumed Kid Flash.

"You are not better than us Bart. Can you remind me who came to me, knowing what I did but ignore it for the sole purpose of killing Blue Beetle even if it meant being on the wrong side of justice once in the past."

"That was before I learn what really happened."

"But if Zatanna spell didn't work, we both know you were ready to do it. After all what is one life against entire humanity ?" whispered Thawne in Bart's ear.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THIS FUCKING LOGIC, YOU DAMN PSYCHO !!!" shouted Bart and Eobard let a space between them to let Kid Flash take deep breaths.

"We are here to destroy the Circle of Death from the inside but I suppose you and your little team are here for the same thing." supposed Thawne

"What do you want ?"

"A temporary truce, the time we finish our business with this island."

"A truce, really ? Have you lost your mind ? At the second the truce will end, me and the others will pay the price. And even if I accept, tell me how can we, how can I trust you ?" asked Bart

"I'm not asking this alliance as a speedster but as the family I could never fulfill towards you."

"And Owen ?"

"He is not worth of my time, he only have short burst of speed. Meloni has comitted an error by falling in love with Harkness."

"Then this alliance can't be form. He is the only family I've got in the future and who gave a damn care of what could happen to me. Not like someone I know."

"Playing smart will bring you nothing, grandson. In fact it could bring to the failure of your mission. But I am ready to do an exception this time, accept this alliance and you won't heard of me until you reach 20."

"22." countered the younger

_"21."_ replied Grodd and Bart looked at the gorilla then to Reverse Flash before to sighed.

"Deal but you better keep your promise or else you can be sure I will not hesitate to bring you to justice."

"I am not surprise, you are stubborn and intelligent, two traits you share with me."

"So what was suppose to be the plan ?" Redirected Bart, ignoring Thawne last remark.

"Still _the plan. We wanted to throw this part of the island in the chaos by using five Reach soldiers but four will still do the job. Like you already know, only the Reach can have access to the command of the building because it correspond to their technology and genes. By commanding them to enclench the self destructive mode, everyone except us will quit the building which will let us time to reach the main computer."_ started Grodd

"Before your arrival, Grodd was suppose to create a short circuit in the tower system and a big one to make the satellite explode from the inside. But now that you're here, you will be the one to be in charge of this part." finished professor Zoom

"And what about Black Beetle ? Now that he has a new scarab he will extremely be careful and he could detect us." reminded Bart

"Not if I stop him first, after all I am faster than him."

"No killing."

"Of course. I don't want to ternish your name as a hero, it will be a shame and a miss opportunity to engrave the Thawne's name in history. Indirectly." smiled viciously Eobard which Bart answered with a frown on his face. "You should prepare yourself, Bart. It is time for our family to show the Reach what is the true meaning of hell."

"Can you do that after the mission ? Since I don't want to be tangle in any messy plans or project you have in mind."

"As long as I made them pay for what they did to you..." recalled Thawne.

"Grodd, whenever you want." announced Bart, deciding he had enough to stay in the same room as his semi-possessive grandfather.

The giant monkey agreed with the young speedster and he used his powers on the Reach soldiers to start the plan. Three minutes after, an alarm can be heard in the pillar where was Bart.

Unfortunately for him, the alarm can be heard from the outside which rise panic in the heart of three of his comrades who have finished they part of the mission when they heard the alarm and realzed where the sound was coming from.

"Kid !" yelled Cissie but Nightwing stop her before she went away without thinking.

"Don't go straight there. Maybe it is part of Bart's plan."

"But Owen and Tim..."

".... Shit." cursed the first son of the Dark Knight "Hurry up we have to join them before they do something stupid.

****

  
"Bart/Bro !" shouted at the same time Boomer and Robin. They looked at each other before they both run towards their new destination.

They were too slow for Owen so he picked Tim on his shoulders and use his short burst of speed but what he didn't notice is because he was worried for his little brother it gave him energy to run faster and for longer distance. When they reached their destination they found themselves surrounded by Reach soldiers and they were as shocked as them.

"Boomer..."

"Yes ?"

"How did you do this trick ?"

"Don't know don't care." he answered "At least for now." he muttered before to take a fighting stance. "Ready Red bird ?"

"Always."

****

As soon as the alarm was activated, it was the panic in the Reach army and each soldiers didn't wait for orders they all hurry up to go outside. This chaos was very useful for the two speedsters and the telepathic gorilla. After two minutes, Thawne was gone taking care of Black Beetle which left Bart and Grodd alone.

" _Father told Grodd you knew where is the computer so Grodd is following you."_

"I am really the key of your plan, huh ? And thus from the beginning."

" _Indeed."_

"Okay then follow me, we have have to be fast. We don't know how long our distraction will keep them away." On these words, Kid Flash start to run but on a normal pace of human being. He wanted to have an eye Gorilla Grodd.

_We may have done a truce but I don't trust them one bit_

_You do realize Grodd can hear your thoughts ?_

_At least you know the truth. And Zoom is not an idiot except when he concern me since he is blind to some point, he knows I don't trust him and I never will._

_But you accept his offer. Humans are very weird._

_You teach me nothing on humans. I see the door where we will find our target._

Bart looked everywhere to see if someone was still here just in case but no one in sight. He didn't wait for the door to open but he enter in the room by phasing. And Grodd just decide the door was not worth of his time because he literally ripped it off from the wall.

"You're more pissed off than I thought."

" _We do not touch Grodd's kind without consequences and aliens have nothing to do on Earth."_

"Even those who are heroes and part or connected to the Justice League ?" asked curiously Bart

" _Yes ! Too much people are already on Earth. It is difficult to everyone to live, we do not need the presence of utterly and complete strangers. And now that I know what could have happened, I am glad Father choose me for this mission."_

__Kid Flash sweatdropped at Grodd speech even if he had some point but his focus return to his part of the job. Bart created a friction between his hands by rubbing them against each other at superspeed. Lightning was becoming visible but he continues until it reached the level he wanted.

"If it doesn't set up a short circuit which would lead to a big explosion then we are fucked up. And a lot." commented the speedster "Do you think he finished with Black Beetle ?"

" _I am not sure. He said he would take his time with the black scarab."_

__"Well, we don't have time so he has to get out if he doesn't want to die in an explosion he imagined." said Bart before to touch some important wires with his electrified hands. Kid Flash didn't wait to see what kind of reaction it will have so as much as could allow his speedster abilities, he touched Grodd and disappeared with him before it explode.

They were outside when the building exploded but when Grodd and Bart stand up, a angry voice they both recognized got their attention.

"FREE HIM FROM YOUR MENTAL CONTROL, GIANT APE !!!"

"Owen no ! You get it wrong, I'm not under Grodd's control ! He is here because him too has suffer from the Reach presence the first time and he wanted revenge." tried to explain

"Combining your efforts to take down a common enemy. And with Grodd's abilities, it could help for infiltration. Smart move, kid." smiled Tim and Bart reply with a small one.

"But sometimes it's not the best course of action. If our _friend_ Grodd is here then that means _he_ is on this island too." revealed Owen.

Robin raised a an eyebrow and had an interrogative look towards the full speedster. But the bird got his answer when he saw Black Beetle but the Reach was falling on the ground.

The reason ? Eobard Thawne was behind Black Beetle and was holding the scarab which was supposed to be on the back. It's at this moment Tim understood Thawne was kinda on their side but only for this time. And probably because the guy has a huge fixation on his grandson and was ready to do anything to receive Bart's good grace. However Owen was ready to intervene in case things go wrong, actually he was expecting Grodd doing something to his brother like control him mentally or make him fall unconscious and Thawne getting away with Bart thanks to his superspeed.

_"Do not worry, we are not here for your brother. We came here, guided by revenge."_

"I can believe you Grodd but this damn psycho who call himself our grandfather while he doesn't deserve the title and didn't fulfill his role ? I won't take that risk with him, not when I know what he can do in one second."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual because I do not feel to fulfill a y duty towards you. You're existence is a shame for our family."

"You know you're talking to my brother and with how you're talking to him, you make me angry and ready to jump on you and slice your throat with the aim of shut up this big mouth of you forever ?" recalled Kid Flash, Eobard looked at him and noticed he was serious. 

But it didn't have an effect on the evil speedster. In fact, a mysterious glint appeared in the evil speedster's eyes, a glint the two brothers and Robin noticed.

"I understand why you are reluctant to talk about your bloodlines now. Owen is not a problem but him...." gestured Tim

"Is creeping us. Even mom said it." declared Owen.

"And it became worst when I was born."

"GUYS !!!" shouted Arrowette then she joined Bart's side and was tempted to hug him. But she saw two enemies of the Flash. "Huh, I clearly miss something... Nightwing, what's your opinion ?" she asked

The elder arrived by slowing his pace and the first thing he notice is the two half brother have a different attitude: if Boomerang is tensed, Kid Flash seems to be sure of what he has decided. He sighed before to speak to Wally's cousin.

"Kid, are you sure ?"

"Sure of what ?" asked the three others.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"See you again in three years, Bart." said Thawne before he vanished with Grodd, letting the heroes process what he just announced.

"DID REVERSE FLASH JUST SAID IN THREE YEARS ?!"

"BARTHOLOMEW HENRY WEST-ALLEN II, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF !"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SHOUT MY ENTIRE SECRET IDENTITY ?! NOT CRASH, NOT CRASH AT ALL, OWEN !!!"

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN ME WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL ?"

_Thank god this mission is over. And nothing was forget..._ thought Nightwing.

****  


"Let me get this straight.... Digger Harkness, the captain Boomerang who killed Robin's father had a relation with your mother which means Owen is your half big brother. Said mother is none other than Eobard Thawne's daughter, the man who killed your great grandmother which explain at the same time your brother short burst of speed and the fact you are faster than any speedster in the world. Thawne was on this island where you achieve your mission with your group and you actually manage to come to an accord with him in which during three years he will leave us alone because he has a fondness for you. And you weren't going to tell me my greatest enemy is your grandfather because of the whole fiasco with Robin and Owen but also you were afraid of my reaction however you change your mind when Artemis told you what could happen if you left me in the dark. And now you're here dropping this bomb. Did I get everything right ?"

"You didn't forget anything, uncle B." answered Wally for Bart

Central City  
20:00 _West-Allen house_

"Damn, kiddo... I knew speedsters lives were messed up but yours deserve to be the cherry on the cake." replied Jay Garrick "I'm glad to have retreat from the hero life."

"Still a hero for me, old man. You take good care of my little brother when I couldn't. You are better than Thawne, I'm even ready to accept you as our new grandparents, you and Joan." declared Owen

"So not too much weirded out by what I just reveal ?" asked Bart to his grandpa

"I honestly understand your reasons but please no more secrets. I don't want to die from an heart attack."

"Oh... No more secrets in the Flash family ? Well, me and Bart are dating."

"Please Cissie tell me you reveal your relation with Bart to Oliver." 

"I let you do the job." replied with a smile the young archer, placing her arms around her boyfriend neck.

"Goddamn it !"

"Bad word !" shouted Iris from the kitchen.

"At least there's no more secrets about a hidden family." told Artemis

Owen and Bart looked to each other hesitantly then Bart spoke.

"Actually when I'll be born.... There's great chance I'm not alone."

"Wait a minute.... THERE WILL BE TWO BABIES IN YOUR MOM !?"

"DON WILL HAVE TWINS TOO !?"

"And auntie Dawn will have a daughter..." spoke Owen with a low voice to not be heard but he failed. Which cause his little brother to run away, his girlfriend in his arms to escape an shocked Barry.

"BART ALLEN COME BACK HERE AT THIS INSTANT ! I WANT ANSWERS NOW !"


End file.
